Baby 2
by Olive Everclear
Summary: a sequel to Seven Years
1. Chapter 1

It had been about two months since Santana announced to Finn that she was pregnant and he was still freaking out. This was his first baby. Alright, not his _first_ baby. But the first baby that he'd know about and get to take care of since birth.

Santana wasn't handling the way he was handling it too well. When she was pregnant with Nick she did a lot of it on her own. She didn't even tell her parents at first because she was a little shamed. She was use to just making sure she was staying healthy and getting to her doctor appointments by herself.

But Finn, he was going crazy. He was already baby proofing the house, making plans, opening a savings account for their unborn child. They didn't even know the sex of the child yet. Santana thought it was cute at first but now she wants to stab him.

And alright that might just be her hormones kicking in but he was driving her nuts. He refused to let her walk unless he was standing beside her, hand on her lower back, helping her along the way. He played guard when she showered; sitting on the edge just outside the curtain to make sure she doesn't slip and fall. And he won't let her drive!

One night she's in bed and she wakes up having to pee really badly. It's one of the curses of pregnancy. Finn's sound asleep so she gets up carefully, moving his arms from around her body. She's halfway to the bedroom door when she hears the bed squeak.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks in a sleepy voice.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She whispers. "Go back to sleep."

He doesn't listen. Instead he gets up and puts his hand on her belly, holding her close to his body as he opens the door for her and begins to lead her to the bathroom. She knows he's just trying to be a good guy and help his pregnant girlfriend but she snaps.

She slaps his hand away from him and storms to the bathroom. When she comes out, Finn is immediately back at her, his arm around her waist. "Was I pressing your stomach too tight before?" He asked all worried looking.

"Finn, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop treating me like a porcelain doll."

His hands move away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Baby, I love you. But I'm not going to break. I'm only a few months pregnant and I've done all of this before. I know you're excited, ok? I know. But…just relax a little."

"I'm just trying to be a good father."

"You're an amazing father, Finn. But you're driving me crazy."

They go back into the bedroom and get back into bed. She snuggles into his side and he laughs a little. "I'm driving you crazy but you still want to cuddle?"

She bites his chest for his teasing. "You can be crazy and help me stand and walk when I'm really big. But for now you are limited to snuggles, sex, running errands when I'm in a mood and getting my food."

"You make the experience of having a child so magical." He teases, causing her to bite him again. "So, when do we get to find out the gender?"

"We don't."

He pulls away from her a little and clicks on the lamp beside the bed. "What?"

"I let Nick be a surprise and I want this baby to be a surprise too."

"But I wanna know."

"Fine, we'll have the doctor tell you but I don't want to know."

"How will we choose a name?"

"We'll choose a name for a boy and girl. But only you will get to know which one we use."

"Ok, how are we going to set up the nursery?"

"We'll use a gender neutral color like I did for Nick."

"Nick's room is blue with a giant, red robot painted on the wall."

"We did that when we moved here, silly. But our first house his room was green."

"How about I just do the nursery and surprise you when the baby comes?"

"Are you sure? It's a lot of work."

"It'll keep me from bothering you."

"Good plan." She kisses him lightly, he turns off the light and they snuggle back together, falling asleep in minutes.

The next morning Santana wakes up alone. She actually doesn't like that one bit. But she pretends she doesn't care since she complained last night about him being all overly protective of her. She finds him lying on the couch, looking at his laptop, his eyes all bugged out.

Nick is standing over him with the same freaked out facial expression. "That's inside mommy?" He asks, making a disgusted face.

Santana walks up to them and looks at the screen, seeing a picture of a fetus that's only a few months old. She laughs a little and pokes Nick on the nose. "You use to look like that." She turns to Finn and nudges him with her knee, "You too."

"It's creepy though."

They both turn their head in unison and look at the picture sideways, the disgusted looks apparent on both of their faces. Santana laughs and pulls Nick away from the computer. "Come on, Nick; time to eat breakfast."

She pours him a bowl of cereal and sits with him while he eats it like she does every morning. She's cut out coffee and well, caffeine in general and she's going crazy. Finn's cut out coffee too because he feels bad for her.

After Nick's done with his cereal, she washes up the bowl and he gets dress. Next he brushes his teeth and Santana combs through his messy locks. They give Finn a kiss goodbye as he continues to look through a bunch of baby websites.

On the way to school Nick is quiet, which is weird. He's usually gabbing about how excited he is for class.

"You doing ok back there?" Santana asks, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

He plays with his Superman action figure and shrugs, "Yea."

"You wanna skip school and have a play date with mommy?" She doesn't usually do that kind of thing but he looks really sad.

"I rather go to school."

When she pulls up to the student drop off, he buckles himself and leans over the seat, giving her a quick kiss and then jumps out. She watches him run off toward his class before pulling away. She doesn't like that he's upset and wants to know what's wrong with him.

She goes to the restaurant and helps Steve and Paul with the cooking. But they are both acting like Finn and trying to get her to just sit back and relax the whole day. She really can't take the whole delicate thing anymore so she just leaves and goes home to take a nap.

She wakes up a few hours later and feels something attached to her stomach. She sits up and pulls a pair of headphones off of her and holds them up to her ear. It's playing classical music. She turns it off and huffs a little knowing exactly what the hell this is about.

When Finn gets home with Nick, he's not in a much better mood. He hugs her and goes straight to his room.

"He's being weird today." Finn says after the door is shut. "Like, he won't talk to me."

"Yea…well, he got it from you."

"What?"

"The headphones, Finn?"

"Oh, that." He says as if it's totally normal. "I just thought that you know with my genes the baby isn't gonna be that smart and I read that playing classical music makes the baby smart. So, I downloaded some onto a cd, I mixed in some Amy Winehouse and Journey so our baby would be like cool and smart at the same time and the—"

"Stop talking." She says, holding her hands up over his mouth. "One, that's not scientifically proven, Two, our baby is going to inherit my brains so we don't need to worry about that, and Three, you are smart, Finn. Goofy, dorky, sometimes an idiot. But you're not dumb or unintelligent. So stop worrying all the time."

Finn smiled and kissed her hand she laughed and pulled her hand from his mouth. He then pulls her close to him and he kisses her on the lips. She laughed a little and kisses him back. She doesn't pull away when she feels his hand slide over her stomach and rests on her baby bump.

"What's for dinner?" She hears Nick asks which is what makes her pulls away from Finn.

"Hm, I was thinking we could go out to King's Buffet." Nick smiles; Santana knows it's his favorite restaurant which is why she suggested it.

"Whoa, Santana…I know you and I know whenever we go there you only hit the seafood line. That's not good for the baby." Santana sees Nick's face fall. "You relax; I'll cook some hamburgers up. Nick, wanna help?"

"No." He says, looking all sad again and walks off to his room.

"Is he ok?" Finn asks in a worried tone.

Santana shrugs. "I'll go talk to him." She starts to walk toward the room.

Finn frowns a little but goes to start dinner. When Santana gets into the room, she shuts the door and walks over to her son who is sitting in front of his bed, playing with his little action figures.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He answers but doesn't sound very convincing.

Santana sits down next to him and pulls him into her lap. "Nick, tell mommy what's bothering you."

He sighs a little and leans into her. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore."

"What?"

"He loves the new baby."

"He loves you too."

"Not as much as the new baby."

"Look, your dad loves you and he loves the new baby just the same."

Nick shrugs a little like he doesn't believe her. "Ok, mommy," He wiggles out of her hold and goes back to playing with his toys.

Santana sighs and gets up. She can tell he's not going to listen to anything she says. She goes back out to the kitchen and starts to help Finn cook. Once dinner is ready they sit down together. Finn tries to talk to Nick but he just shrugs and eats his dinner without really talking.

Santana doesn't like that Nick thinks Finn doesn't love him. But she can see how he thinks that way. Finn's obsessing over this baby and hasn't been playing with Nick as much as he uses to. But at the same time, Santana understands why Finn is being like that. This is his first time experiencing the whole baby thing. It's normal to be all excited and get carried away by it.

"Is it ok if I take my bath and go right to bed after dinner?" Nick asks.

"Sweetie, it's only six now. Don't you think that will be too early?"

"Fine, I'll wait an hour."

They eat the rest of their dinner in silence, well, almost silence. Finn keeps trying to make small talk. Santana just nods and Nick straight up ignores him. After dinner, Nick goes into his room again and plays with his toys. Santana helps clean up and Finn complains about Nick.

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana doesn't answer. "You don't think he liked it better when it was just the two of you?" Santana still doesn't answer. "Santana, what if he wishes I wasn't his dad?"

"Finn, he loves you. Stop it."

"Then what's wrong with him." She just shrugs.

An hour later Nick comes out while they're watching some t. v. He announces he's going to take a bath. Nick recently has been opting to do bath time without her helping him get the water on and dry off and get dress. Santana was hurt at first but Finn told her it was totally normal and she couldn't help him bathe forever.

She still makes him keep the door open though so she can make sure he doesn't drown or something. After he's out, he comes back to the living room and says he brushes his teeth, gives Santana and kiss says he doesn't want to be tucked in tonight and walks to his bedroom.

Finn pouts because Nick ignored him and within two seconds he's complaining, drowning out her show.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go talk to him?" She snaps, half of her wants them to resolve this and half of her wants him to shut up.

"I will." Finn says and gets up.

Once he's inside the room, Nick is pulling his blankets down. Nick looks at him but quickly looks away.

"I don't want to be tucked in tonight."

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Finn says, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Does this have to do with my talk with mommy earlier?"

Finn shakes his head. "No, I wanna know why you're mad at me."

"Did mommy tell you that I was mad at you?"

"No…why? Is that what your talk was about?"

"No," He answers and gets into the bed. Finn moves closer to him. "What's wrong, Buddy?"

It takes Finn a few more times before Nick admits that he thinks he doesn't love him anymore. He complains about how he wants the new baby to be perfect and that it will be and he'll forget all about him.

"That's crazy talk."

"No, because that is your baby and I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, you met me too late and you won't love me as much."

"Nick, you are my son. Maybe I didn't get to be with you since you were born but you will always be my first child. And I will always love you. And the new baby, I'm going to love him or her too. But it's going to be equal." Finn leans back in the bed and wraps his arms around Nick.

They lay in bed together, Nick tells Finn about his worries and Finn soothes them away. An hour goes by and Santana goes into the room to check on them. She finds them asleep. Finn's feet are dangling off the small, twin sized bed and Nick is lying on his chest.

Santana runs to her room and gets the camera. She comes back and takes a quick picture of them. They're always so adorable together and they don't even know it. After she puts the camera away, she comes back into the room and gently wakes Finn up.

He'll be sore if he actually spent the night in the little bed. She gets him up and helps him carefully put Nick back down. She tucks him in and pulls Finn into their bedroom.

"You two ok now?"

"Yea," He answers smiling widely.

They get ready for bed and Finn falls back to sleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillows. Santana is happy her boys are good again. She didn't like that Nick thought Finn didn't love him anymore. She can tell by the way Finn acts and looks at their son that he's the most important thing in the world to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana sat on the couch, a note book resting on her barely there bump. Well, Finn thought it was barely there. He was worried how thin she still was even though she's about four months pregnant. Santana swears she's a lot bigger than she was with Nick. The doctor also says she's perfectly fine. Finn chooses not to believe anyone.

Nick is sitting next to her, sipping on some juice, he has his own notebook out but unlike Santana, he's just coloring in it.

"Alright baby, what about robots?"

Nick stops coloring and looks up to the side; he does that when he's thinking. "Jason had robots at his party."

"Ok, so, no on the robots." Santana says, scratching it out with her pen. "What about a space theme?" Nick simply shakes his head, "Around the world?"

"We did that last year."

"And you loved it." Nick just shakes his head again.

"What are you two talking about?" Finn asks, coming in from the kitchen. He's only heard parts of the conversation so he's pretty lost.

"Birthday party themes," Santana answers, scratching out more of the options she has written down.

"What about Superman?" Finn suggests.

Santana laughs and Nick gives Finn this look that makes him feel really stupid, "Five year olds have Superman themes, daddy."

"Oh…well, excuse me." He jokes, walking over to Santana. He gives her a small kiss and sits on the other side of her, lifting up the notebook, "Beach theme?"

"Callie gets sunburnt too easily." Nick says.

"Oh, are we friends with her again?" Santana teases.

Nick doesn't say anything, he just keeps coloring. Finn shakes his head and looks at the list, crossing off beach. "Laser tag? That sounds awesome!"

"Michael had laser tag last month." Nick reminds them. "And cross off Chuck E Cheeses too."

Finn looks at the list and crosses off the two options. Santana pouts a little, "Planning parties are so hard." She whispers. "Wanna have a zoo theme?"

"No." Finn answers. "That will smell bad." Santana laughs, "Seriously."

"Fine; how about…Pirates?"

Finn and Nick both stopped what they were doing and looked to the side and thought. Santana shook her head at how alike they were and also the fact that Finn was thinking about this as if it was for his party.

"I like it." Nick finally says.

"Me too," Finn agrees, smiling at her.

Santana continued to plan the party. She went over the guest list with Nick like ten times, figured out the cake he wanted and the activities they could do. Finn was pretty excited since he's going to actually get to help. He's kind of helped with Jack and Daniel's parties but Rachel usually takes over and just makes him and Puck hang up the streamers.

As they're getting into bed, Santana's talking about the adults that will be there.

"Of course Anita will be there, Paul and Steve as well. Your mom and Burt called and asked if they could come, so they'll be there." Finn nodded along with her and got the pillows set up. Santana's been having trouble sleeping and he's found the perfect way to make the pillows for her. "My parents are coming too."

Finn pauses and looks up at her. "They are?" He's a little nervous about meeting them. He's met them briefly back in high school but it was more like 'this is a group of friends from high school'. He's never actually talked to them and he's nervous.

"Yea, is that ok?"

"Yea…of course," He smiles nervously at her.

Santana eyes him carefully but he keeps his nerves him until she stops looking. They get into bed and Finn pulls her against his chest, tucking a pillow in behind her and then covering her up. She falls asleep quickly which lets Finn's mind wander.

He's so nervous about seeing her parents because he thinks they'll hate him. Hate him for getting their daughter knocked up and hate him for not being around, then blowing back into town and getting her pregnant again.

Yea, he knows that he didn't know about Nick so that wasn't his fault. But he's still scared of what they'll think. He's sure they're going to hate him. Mr. Lopez always sounded like a bad ass from what Puck's told him.

Two weeks later, Santana has all the party stuff ready. The party is in two days and Nick seems pretty excited. Finn's parents get in town and he lets them stay in the guest room/soon-to-be nursery.

"Why are the walls still white?" His mom asks as they're all eating dinner.

"I haven't been able to sneak the color in yet." Finn answers. She and Burt looks at him weird, "Santana refuses to be told what we're having. So, Nick and I are doing everything as a secret."

Santana nods, "I like surprises, Finn….not so much."

"I've had enough in one lifetime." He teases. Santana laughs a little. "Plus, I'm really impatient."

"That is so true. When Finn was a kid, he would try to rip open all the presents; even the ones that weren't for him." Carole says, laughing a little at the memory.

"Oh, well…like father like son. Nick here, he helps other open gifts because he can't stand waiting."

They all joke around and more or less tease Finn and Nick. Santana likes having Finn's parents around. They're funny and nice and just warm people. They don't seem to judge as harshly as her parents.

Speaking of her parents, they got in late and instead of going to a hotel like Santana told them, they came to her house. Finn ended up sleeping on the couch while Santana and Nick shared his small twin bed so her parents could sleep her and Finn's room.

It's safe to say that Finn is pissed because Santana's back hurts the next morning. He blames her parents of course. She does too but she doesn't say it to their faces. She's kind of a coward when it comes to them.

Her parents take them out to breakfast, claiming they have a surprise for Santana. Half way through the meal, her surprise shows up.

"Darling, you remember Heath." Her mom says, motioning to the boy.

Heath's the same age as Santana and her parents pretty much fell in love with him when they moved Arizona. They always tried to pawn her off on him. And surprisingly he was willing to marry her. But she didn't like him and she thought it was weird he was willing to marry a pregnant girl so she always turned him down.

"Of course," She says in a confused tone. "How are you, Heath?"

He pulls up a chair and sits next to her, Finn's glaring at him. "I'm doing great, Santana. How are you?"

"Good." She grabs Finn's shoulder. "This is Finn, my boyfriend and Nick's father."

Heath eyes Finn a little and then says hi. The whole breakfast consists of Santana's parents singing the praises of Heath and Santana reminding everyone that Finn is her boyfriend.

"So the valet brings back this beamer and hands me the keys," Heath says, her parents totally drawn into the story. Santana is sneering at him and Finn's still glaring. Nick is copying both of their facial expressions. "And I say, this isn't my car but hey, I'll take it." The three of them laugh.

Finn looks actually confused and Santana's shaking her head. "That's not funny," Nick says, causing Santana and Finn to both laugh a little.

"It's an adult joke." Heath says. Santana shakes her head. "So, Finn…what do you do for a living?"

"I co-own a sports store with a friend of mine."

"In this recession?"

"Business is actually really good. We're way in the black and we don't seem to be slowly down."

"Surprising, you wouldn't think a sports store would be doing so well."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Well, it is. This is their second location and they might be opening up a third." She defends Finn and his business. "And the economy isn't hitting small business owners as hard as it uses to. The pizza place is really good right now and we might open up a beach front location."

"That's impressive, Santana." Heath says, his arm going around the back of her chair. "How many months are you?"

"Four." Finn answers for her, his arm moving around her shoulders. He begins to stare Heath down which makes everyone feel really awkward. But Santana's not mad at him. Heath and her parents deserve this shit.

He finally moves his arm from around the chair and sets it in his lap. The rest of the morning consists of more "adult humor" and Heath trying to flirt with Santana. When they get home, they have to figure out the sleeping arrangement since Santana's parents pretty much refuse to leave the house and pay for a hotel.

Santana feels really bad that Burt and Carole have to go stay in a hotel. Nick and Finn sleep in the baby's room and Santana sleeps alone in Nick's room. Her back hurts her even more that night and she has a tough time falling asleep since she's so uses to having Finn hold her at night.

Finn is ready to go off on them the day of the party. They're just sitting around the house, pretty much bashing everything they do. They don't find the pirate's theme to be fun since there are real pirates who kill and steal all the time.

Santana bakes the cake and Finn helps her set up the snack table and the little games for the kids. Burt and Carole sit around and put all the gift bags together. When the kids show up, they hand out little pirate hats and eye patches out for them.

Heath shows up and Santana can tell it send Finn into an even worse mood. They both put on happy faces though since kids and their parents are here.

"I'm going to go get the pizza." Santana announces. "So everyone wipe your hands up and sit at the picnic table." She instructs.

Finn watches her walk inside and disappears around the wall. He helps the kids wipe their hands with the alcohol wipes and throws them away.

Santana pulls the pizza out of the over and starts to cut up a bunch of slices. She feels someone move behind her and for a split second thinks it's Finn.

"Babe, I got it." She laughs and turns to see Heath. "Get off me," Her whole tone changes.

"Santana, I told you before. You and I could be great together. Forget about this Finn guy and be with me."

"You're so creepy." She says, shaking her head. "And I'll never leave him. He's the father of my children and I love him."

"You could love me."

Santana rolls her eyes at him.

Meanwhile, Nick is glaring toward the sliding glass door. Finn notices and moves toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"I think he's in there."

"Who?"

"Heat," Finn laughs a little at how Nick says his name. "He always asks mommy to marry him."

"What?" Finn turns serious now.

"Papa and Grandma want them to be my mommy and daddy. Not you."

Finn stands up and walks into the house. He peers around the corner and sees Heath standing dangerously close to Santana, talking about how he's so much better than Finn. Santana's not saying anything; she's just cutting the pizza up. He's about to step in when he sees Santana turn around and hold the pizza cutter up against his neck.

"Back off." She snaps. "Finn is who I want. I don't want you. I've never wanted you; even when he wasn't around. You and I will never, ever be together. And I swear if you come into my house again and talk shit about my man, I will cut you." She lowers her weapon and Heath backs away from her. "Now, go outside, tell my son to have a Happy Birthday, say you got a call and have to leave and get out."

Heath nods and walks out of the kitchen quickly, stopping when he sees Finn smirking at him. Finn walks into the kitchen a few seconds later. "Hey baby." He greets.

She looks up at him like nothing just happened. "Hey." She moves over to him and gives him a quick kiss. "Carry the pizza out for me?"

"Of course."

The rest of the party is really nice. Her parents aren't complete jerks to Finn and without Heath there and what Finn overheard, everything is much better. Finn sacks up that night and kicks her parents out of the house. Santana tells him that it was hot and pushes him back on the bed the second Nick's asleep.

The next few days are good, really good. Santana's parents aren't total jerks and Finn's parents are still awesome. Burt and her dad helps Finn with the room and her mom and Carole takes her out shopping that way they can sneak in whatever color schemes they need to.

A week later, when all the parents have left and it's just them again, they start discussing baby names.

"I really like Gabriel for a boy." Santana says while Finn rubs her stomach softly. "That and Santiago."

Finn pauses and kisses her shoulder, "You think it's going to be another boy?"

She shrugs a little, "Sort of."

"Well, I like those names."

"Yea? Ok, let's think for girls."

"Sofia?"

"I like that."

Finn leans forward a little more and kisses her on the lips, "So, girl we'll name her Sofia, boy we'll name him…"

"Santiago."

"Perfect."

She smiles at him and closes her eyes. She's happy they finally sat down and actually picked out names. She can't wait until she figures out which name she gets to use.

The next day they wake up startled. They hear a banging on their bedroom window and both panic, thinking someone might be trying to break into their house. Santana doesn't waste a second to jump up and run to check on Nick.

She stops at the bedroom door though when she hears a familiar voice.

"Noah, they might be asleep still! Let's go back to the hotel."

"It's nine in the fucking morning. They should be up."

Santana turns toward the knocking on the window again. "Don't use that language in front of the kids!" Rachel snaps.

"I'm going to kill them." She snaps and pulls the door open.

Finn gets up and follows her through the house. "I'll start digging the graves."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's sitting at the breakfast table, glaring at Puck and Rachel. The two decided to drop by, unannounced at nine in the morning. Santana was ready to kill them but Finn convinced her it wasn't good for the baby.

Puck's sitting their looking smug as fuck, eating the last pop tart they have (which Santana actually wanted to eat herself). Rachel's next to him, sipping on coffee and blabbing on and on about how they thought they'd surprise them for spring break.

Finn's trying his best to pretend to be a morning person but she knows he just wants to go back to sleep for like another five hours. He doesn't sleep much thanks to how much Santana moves around, trying to get comfortable in the bed.

Santana put Jack and Danny to bed because what kid wants to wake up this early on a Saturday? Nick's still asleep too and she doesn't want to wake him up because the Puckerman clan decided to show up super early.

"So, you're knocked up…again?" Puck says.

Santana glares even harder at him, "Your point?"

"Just saying," He smirks at her, stuffing the last bit of the pop tart in his mouth.

"Dude, I e-mailed you when I found out."

"Yea, well…I don't like reading your e-mails."

Finn pouts a little and Rachel hits his arm, "Noah."

"What? It's like reading something from a fucking five year old. Half the e-mail is smiley faces." Finn keeps pouting. "And what guy sings it 'Love, Finn'?"

Santana has to bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. "Well, how else am I supposed to end the message?" Finn asks. It's funny because he's actually being serious.

"There are so many different ways. 'Your bro,' 'From' or just 'Finn.' You don't need to make us sound gay for each other."

"Noah," Rachel says her in whiney but stern tone of voice.

Puck rolls his eyes a little at her.

"Why are you freaks really here?" Santana finally asks.

"We told you, we're here to visit for Spring Break."

"And who's in charge of the sporting store back in New York?"

"I got someone," Puck says.

"And what made you think we wanted to see you?"

"Santana," Finn says in his best imitation of Rachel when she's trying to get Puck to stop being a jackass.

"What?" She says looking over at him. "Look, no offense but I hadn't see you two for seven years and now you're showing up at my house out of the blue?"

"You hadn't seen Finn for seven years either but you're carrying his second child." Puck points out.

"That's different." Santana starts, "I can stand being around Finn for more than five minutes without wanting to strangle someone."

"Santana," Finn chuckles, putting his arm around her and rubs her shoulder a little. "Is it weird that you're turning me on right now?" He whispers though not low enough because Puck and Rachel both give him a disgusted look.

Santana, however, looks over at him, smirking a little. They just stare at each other for a few seconds before he licks his lips in the sexiest way and her hand moves into his lap.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Puck says, his face scrunching up in even more disgust.

Santana laughs a little and turns back toward their guests. "You can't stay here." She says, "And you can't come over without calling first and getting our permission. And no cussing around Nick," She explains.

Rachel smiles and nods as Santana lists her little rules off. "Totally understandable," She says once she's stopped talking.

"Alright…well…I'm sleepy." Santana announces, standing up from the table. "So is Finn, so you two need to go."

"Seriously?" Puck says, "Fine…I'll go get the boys."

"No," Santana says, holding her hands up, "They can stay and sleep. When the kids wake up, they can all play. We'll meet later at the restaurant. Alright?"

Puck's about to say something snippy, she can just tell. But Rachel quickly defuses the situation and says something about how that's a great idea because she and Puck can look around town. They leave after that. Santana and Finn crawl back into bed and nap for a few hours before getting woken up by Nick.

They actually have a fun time hanging out with the three boys; which Santana didn't totally expect (look, she loves Nick and he's a good boy. But Jack and Danny, they're the spawn of two of the most annoying people she knows. She was worried about them).

She loves watching Finn with the boys, how he plays with them all equally and doesn't neglect any of them. She also likes the fact that he is able to get them to calm down when they get too hyper. She already knew he was a good dad but this just shows her that he can handle it under pressure.

Around dinner time, they head over to the pizzeria. Puck and Rachel aren't there yet but they go ahead and start getting dinner ready anyways. Finn's in the front with the kids while Santana goes to the back to help out Paul and Steve.

She feels like she's not a part of the restaurant since she's never here helping since she's gotten pregnant. She knows a lot of the time she just stays home because Paul, Steven or Finn treats her like a glass doll that's going to break at any moment.

But she still can't help but feel a little bummed out.

Finally, Puck and Rachel show up; which really is good timing because they were finished cooking their meal. Rachel doesn't seem all that happy and Puck seems pretty damn pissy himself. Santana just hopes they don't like, fight around them. She can't take that stress right now.

Dinner is pretty awkward. Puck and Rachel barely look at each other. Finn's like itching to ask what's going on but keeps his mouth shut because Santana's giving him that look that's basically telling him not to start shit.

The kids are just talking about how cool it's going to be when Santana has her baby. Apparently the twins know exactly where babies come from and Santana has to cover Nick's ears before he hears anything too dirty.

She doesn't want her baby boy corrupted just yet. And he does not need to hear about how a baby gets pushed out of a woman's vagina by two very vulgar children.

She knows Rachel's embarrassed by his kids language. She knows that it was Puck who probably taught them that. Hell, she's pretty damn sure it was him given the way he's laughing as Santana's trying to keep her son's innocence.

This little moment didn't seem to make things any better for Rachel and Puck because the girl's glaring hard at him, calling him immature and childish.

They thankfully refrain from fighting until they get back to Finn and Santana's house for dessert.

"No, you're insensitive and rude and just an idiot!" Rachel screams, tossing her bag at him.

"You're just being a little, prissy bitch, Rachel!" He screams back at her, throwing her purse across the room.

"Can you please stop throwing shit around in my house?" Santana says, getting a little pissy at them herself.

Finn's got the boys all off in the unfinished nursery, trying to distract them.

"I'm sorry, Santana," Rachel says through sobs.

"Stop crying," Puck groans.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rachel screams at him.

Santana shakes her head at they both continue to argue. Eventually Rachel calls him a piece of shit and storms out. Puck flops onto her couch and says he's crashing there for the night.

"What are they even fighting about?" Finn asks later when they're lying in bed.

"No clue." Santana tells him honestly. "But it looks pretty damn bad."

"We won't be like that, right?"

"If you don't piss me off we won't." She teases.

He laughs a little and kisses her goodnight a few times before she actually starts to doze off.

When she wakes up, she can hear Rachel and Puck arguing again. She's pretty annoyed that they're in her house, yelling at each other. She really doesn't want Nick to be around all this fighting.

She decides to just ignore it and go back to sleep. But then she hears, 'Santana's gonna be so pissed at you.' And she kind of can't ignore that.

She gets out of bed and goes into the living room and is immediately assaulted by the view of her son and the freshly cut mo' hawk on his head. Her eyes go wide and she looks up at Puck and Finn, both smiling like the idiots they are.

"What the hell did you do to my son's hair?" She snaps.

"We thought it would look cool," Finn says, moving toward her.

"How dare you!"

"What?"

"You had no right."

"Are you being serious right now?" She crosses her arms over her chest, "He's my son too, Santana. I can decide shit like this."

"No, no you don't. You don't get to decide! He's my son. I raised him. I gave birth to him. And I decide what kind of haircuts he gets."

"You're being crazy right now."

Santana quirks up her eyebrows at him, "Oh, you haven't seen crazy, Finn."

Nick knows when it's time to leave a room, and he does. Santana's happy he does too because her and Finn get into a huge fight. They scream a lot of different insults at each other. Puck and Rachel even get into it again.

"You're just a stupid, immature little boy that accidentally got me pregnant, Finn!"

"And you're just some slut I knocked up!" He yells back. The moment the words leave his mouth, he has a look of horror on his face. "Santana…I'm so sor—"

"No," She cuts him off. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house!" She shouts, "Get the fuck out!"

"Santana…if I walk out that door, I'm never coming back."

"So? I don't fucking need you! I did just fine without you before and I'll do fine again."

"I'm serious." He says.

"Good. Now go."

They stand there, staring at each other for a few seconds before he storms out, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck," Puck says, running his hand through his hair. "That was intense."

Rachel turns on him then, "It's entirely your fault!" She screams at him, "You ruin everything!"

"Fuck off, Rachel."

"You get the fuck out too," Santana snaps because no way is she going to stand there and let Puck talk like that to Rachel.

Puck shakes his head at them and leaves quietly.

A few minutes later, Nick comes out of the room, crying his little eyes out.

"Mommy…" He says through sobs, "Is daddy really never coming back?"

Santana takes a deep breath, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She leans down to him and wraps her arms around him. "Shh, baby…we'll be ok."

He starts to hyperventilate a little as he cries, "I don't want daddy to go."

She shakes her head, "Even if mommy and daddy aren't together, you can still see him."

"But…" He sobs, "You love each other." He says all broken and mispronounced through his tears.

"Nicholas, stop crying. Daddy will come back for you." Is all she says, deciding not to get into the whole love thing with him; because yes, she loves Finn. But sometimes things get screwed up.

She knows it's a stupid thing to fight over but she's mad he didn't ask her if this was alright. Her son's hair is all kinds of messed up because Puck doesn't know how to cut hair worth a damn. Plus his hair is way too shaggy to be a mo' hawk.

She's just pissed and she didn't mean for the fight to go that far but it did. She's not going to be all ok with what he said to her. She's not going to forgive and forget that. Because it's obviously what he thinks about her.

After she's got Nick to calm down a bit, she pulls the scissors and razor out and begins to work on making his hair look a little better.

"So…what are you and Puck fighting about anyways?" Santana asks Rachel while their boys are all playing in the living room.

Nick's still obviously upset about Finn leaving but he's trying to be a good boy and pretend to be having a fun.

"Not now, Santana. I'll tell you later tonight."

Santana nods a little. She can wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's been pretty much emotionally unstable all day. First, the fight with Finn; it took her a lot longer than it should have for her to see what a mistake she made.

She had to lock herself in the bathroom, turn on the shower and cry for a little bit. She loves him so much and she just let one little thing get to her and it caused them to say a bunch of shit they didn't mean. At least, she hopes he didn't mean what he said.

Second, Nick had been on and off crying all day and it broke her heart to see it. He was still trying to be a good boy for her and pretend it was nothing. But she could hear him sniffling as him and the twins played hide and go seek. She saw his red eyes and the little puffs from crying. It killed her.

And thirdly, she was pissed that Rachel still hadn't told her why her and Puck had been fighting. She wants to know. She has to know. This is their fault anyways. If they weren't fighting, Santana wouldn't have felt so damn angsty and wouldn't have fought Finn.

"I told you I'll tell you later tonight," Rachel says as they're getting dinner prepared for themselves and the three boys, "Just calm down, Santana."

Santana hates being told to calm down, but she did it anyways, not wanting to rush her.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat together to eat. Rachel, Jack and Danny just went right into eating. Nick didn't. He sat in his seat, looking from the door and turning every so often to glare at Rachel. Santana knew what he was doing.

He was hoping Finn would come through the door, part of her was hoping for it too. She also knew he was glaring at Rachel since she was sitting in Finn's seat. Santana was tempted to make her move but she stayed quiet and chewed on the carrots Rachel was forcing them all to eat.

After they were bathed, Santana went to tuck Nick in.

"Mommy…" He says as she's turning his lights off.

"Yes?"

"Why are you mad at daddy? Was it because of the haircut?"

Santana sighs a little, "At first, yes. But then it got more complicated."

Nick frowns, "I asked to look like Uncle Noah, mommy. It wasn't daddy's fault."

Santana gives him and sad smile, "And it's not your fault either, Nick."

She gives him a kiss on his forehead and begins to leave again, "Mommy…"

"Yes, Nick?"

"I miss daddy."

"I know, baby. Now get some sleep."

He sniffles a little and gives a small nod, pulling his dinosaur blanket up higher on his body and then turning onto his side.

Santana goes into her room, tired from the day. Rachel's sitting on the edge of the bed when she gets in there.

"You gonna tell me now?"

Rachel nods. Santana sighs heavily and climbs into the bed. They both relax on the pillows and Santana rubs her stomach. "It's just that…" She bites her bottom lip. "Puck wants another baby."

"You're mad because your husband wants to make a child with you?" She snaps a little. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"He wants me to give up my acting career!"

"Finn told me you haven't even auditioned for a play two years before you got your ass knocked up! Your little career is over, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes tear up a little, "It's my dream, Santana. I refuse to give up on it."

Santana sighs, "What if you like…make a deal. If you don't audition or get a role in a play or whatever in the next two or three years, then you guys try for another. And after it's born, you still don't have to give up."

Rachel just shakes her head, "He cheated on me." She whispers.

"What?" Santana snaps, totally ready to find Puck and kick his ass.

"We were fighting about it and I told him the only way he'll ever get another child is if he got another girl pregnant. He got mad and hooked up with some girl he met. He came home and told me about it right away."

"What an ass."

"No! He's not; I mean…it was a bad thing. But he was crying and he was begging me to forgive him and I said I did." She sobs loudly and wipes at her face. "I just…I don't think I do. I know I told him to but I didn't mean it. That's why we came. I thought we needed a vacation to take our minds off of things."

Santana sighs and wraps her arms around Rachel. She lets the girl cry on her shoulder for a while. She gets her to calm down eventually and they cuddle up together to go to sleep. Santana has trouble falling asleep though. She's not comfortable with Rachel like she is with Finn.

The next day, they take the kids to an arcade. Santana wants Nick to be happy and he seems alright while they're running around. But every once in a while he'll look over at her and pout which she knows is his way of telling her to call Finn. But no, she's not going to cave first. No matter how badly she wants to.

She makes Rachel sleep in the soon to be nursery that night because she can't sleep in the same bed with that girl again. She's all cold and moves too much. She wants her soft, warm Finn to hold her in his arms.

She tosses and turns all night long, getting up a few times to eat or watch TV in the living room. She's going crazy in the room by herself and Rachel knows it. She's come out to check on her a few times, hearing her moving around the house and whatnot.

She offers to lay in bed with Santana until she falls asleep but Santana tells her it won't be the same and just to go lay down in her own bed.

She wakes up somewhere around 3 AM for like the fifth time, just wanting to cry when she hears some shuffling. She panics for a second until she realizes it's Finn, coming home to her. He doesn't say anything when their eyes lock onto each other's. He just gets into the bed and does exactly what she wants.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers.

He rubs her back gently and looks down at her. "I couldn't sleep." He tells her. "And Rachel told me you were in pain."

"She lied."

"Did she?"

Santana bites her bottom lip, "So, you came back because Rachel told you I was hurting and because you can't sleep?"

"No." He whispers, kissing her temple. "I came back because I love you and I'm never going to leave you. No matter how much we fight."

"Good," She says, smiling a little, "And I love you too." She whispers, closing her eyes.

She falls asleep and stays asleep. When she wakes up the next morning, Finn is holding her from behind, his large hand resting on the bottom of her stomach. Nick is on her other side and his little hand is resting on her stomach like Finn's.

Santana wishes so badly that she can get up and take a picture of how cute they all probably look but she can't because it'll mess it up. She also doesn't want to shout to Rachel even though she can hear the girl in the living room watching The View. She reaches behind her since she realizes Finn is still in her jeans.

She starts to feel around in his pockets carefully until she feels his phone. She eases it out and slowly scrolls through his contacts until she sees 'Rachel's Cell' listed and clicks call.

"Finn?" She hears both through the phone and through the walls.

"Shush," Santana says quietly. "Come into my room, get my camera off of my dresser and take a picture of me and the boys." She hangs up.

After only a minute, Rachel's in the room, directing her on how the picture should look.

"Santana, I really think it would look cuter if you were to pretend to be asleep."

"Shut up and take the freaking picture, Berry."

"You guys are so weird," Finn groans, laughing lightly and kissing Santana's shoulder.

"Good job, Rachel. You woke Finn up."

…

It's been a while since Rachel and Puck came to visit and all the fighting happened. Finn's been even more of the whole Super Dad to Nick and has been doing everything he can to make Santana happy. He reminds her daily of how happy he is that he gets to be with her. She knows he still feels bad about his comment. She's forgiven him because she's totally sure that he didn't mean it.

She e-mails Rachel to make sure her and Puck are doing alright. They're going to marriage counseling. She's also talked to Puck a few times about the matter, once when he left, the other times over the phone. She knows Puck well enough to know when he's bullshitting her and she can tell that when it comes to how sorry he is, he's being serious. The boy doesn't just cry for shits and giggles.

She's only got a week left before the baby is due and her body is basically shutting down on her. None of her clothes fit her, she's wearing these huge dresses and she hates it. Her shoes also don't fit anymore. She feels like a hobo walking around in maxi dresses and flip flops. Finn enjoys how much larger her breasts are though.

He doesn't have to say it, she can tell by how his eyes automatically go to her chest before going anywhere else on her body. She likes that her boobs are a nice size too but at the same time they hurt too much for her to really enjoy them.

"Breast feeding is gonna be a bitch," She says randomly while they're watching TV one night.

"What?" He looks at her like she's crazy.

"I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before, Finn."

His eyes are on her chest, of course. "Yea but…I thought you said it hurt so much last time that you want to do formula for this one?"

She scrunches up her nose at the thought, "Hell no."

"But I bought like a crap ton of formula because you said—"

"Are you questioning my motherly instincts?" That's kind of her thing now. Whenever Finn disagrees on her about something when it comes to the baby, she uses that against him. Like when they were picking up diapers and he wanted to get some off brand because it was cheaper and she didn't like that and thought the baby should get the nice, fancy ones. "Please, if you think you can do this better, you can carry the baby for the last week."

He holds his hands up in defeat.

She always wins.

Three days left before the expected date of birth, Santana's standing in the kitchen, trying to get a glass of water. Finn usually does all this crap for her and she doesn't stop him but he's putting the finishing touches on the nursery so she rather not bother him at the moment.

Suddenly she feels something wet rushing down her legs and then a sharp pain to her stomach, causing her to drop the cup, glass shattering against the tile floor. Nick runs in from his bedroom, his eyes wide and then he starts to scream that mommy's dying.

Finn runs into the kitchen and just panics, not sure if he should help her, pick up the glass, get Nick out of the room since he's freaking out and crying or mop up the floor.

"Get the overnight bag," She says, holding her stomach. "Nick, stop crying. Mommy's ok." She slowly moves toward the door, gripping the counter top. "Call Steve," She tells Finn, or maybe Nick.

Finn starts to do what she says, calling Steve as he goes to get her overnight bag. He comes back and scoops Nick up, tossing him over his shoulder, running out to the car. A few minutes later, he's running back inside, carefully picking Santana up and taking her to the car.

They make it to the hospital in time, Santana's taken to a room, Steve is already there to watch Nick so that Finn can go with her. She's a lot closer than they had thought she would be and immediately they have her legs up and the doctor is there, trying to help her push.

"What? No! I haven't had the shot yet!" She shouts, pain surging through her body.

"We're too late for that, Ms. Lopez."

She thinks she might cry.

Ten hours, numerous threats and insults aimed to Finn and one crying baby in her arms later, she's holding her daughter, Sofia. She's small and pink and has a full head of hair already. Santana's crying, so is Finn. They get to hold her and look at her for a while before the nurses take her away to completely clean her up.

She's gets cleaned up herself while Finn goes to check on Nick. Once everything is nice and pretty, they let both her boys in to come visit her and the new baby. Nick's amazed when he sees his sister but is too afraid to touch her yet.

"You're a big brother now," Santana whispers to him, kissing his head. Nick smiles at her and then to his sister.

Santana doesn't ever want to let her little girl go but eventually the nurses come back and takes her away. Nick and Finn are also sent home and she's left alone in the hospital room. This was always her least favorite part of giving birth.

When she finally gets to see the room for the first time, she cries. It's a soft pink that's not overbearing or anything like most baby pink colors. Finn got all this white washed furniture set up and he apparently decided that butterflies would be her theme. She has toys set up and clothes all washed and set up already. He's even nicely painted 'Sofia' over her crib in a light purple color.

She loves it and loves him for going through the trouble of doing this all. He even shows her this baby book he had already been working on. One that charts the baby's life before it was even more. And he's already filled in a bunch of stuff from ultrasound pictures and things that "mommy craved while pregnant."

It's adorable to say the least.

…

"But I don't want to go," Santana says as Finn's holding Sofia, rocking her slowly in the rocking chair he bought for them to use.

"San, your mom sounded pretty freaked. You need to go."

"But…"

"Don't worry. You'll only be gone for a few days; we have your…you know…"

"Breast milk…"

"That…stored and you showed me how to heat it up and test it first. I got this, babe. Just…go."

It's been four months and Santana hasn't left her daughter once. She does the books for the restaurant at home and she'll stop in to see how things are but she never leaves Sofia with just Finn. And it's not because she doesn't trust him. She knows he's good (she made him take a bunch of classes). She just doesn't want to leave her baby. She was the same way with Nick.

But her dad got hurt or something and her mom wants her there because she thinks it's really serious. She's of course freaked out too and hopes to God her dad is alright but she hates leaving her family. But she does.

And she hates that she does since her mom totally went overboard and her dad just got into a little car accident (not his fault) and broke his arm. He's perfectly fine other than that. She's happy he's ok but she's pissed that she flew to the other side of the states for this.

The trip isn't totally wasted though since it gives her a chance to show off pictures to every one of her new baby. And her parents throw a little baby shower type thing. She's showered with all kinds of things that she does not need but what the hell, why not?

Sofia has more clothes than her and Finn combined by the time she gets back to Florida. He teases her because she had to buy a new suitcase just to carry all the crap home.

"Whatever, where is my baby?" She asks him once he's done teasing.

"Oh…um…"

"I don't like that…"

"Look, she's in the room but before you freak out…"

She doesn't hear anything else after that. She just runs to the nursery to make sure Sofia isn't damaged or missing a limb or something. But when she gets in there, she stops short. There are flowers sitting on all the dresses and Nick is standing in the room, grinning widely.

He's wearing a shirt that says, "Will you…" on it. Santana eyes him a little suspiciously and then looks at Sofia in the crib with a onesie on that says, "Marry me?" She turns around and sees Finn at the entrance of the baby's room, down on one knee, holding a ring out to her.

"You're a jerk," She says, hitting his arm.

"What did I do?"

"You made me think something was wrong!"

He laughs and stands up, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

"So…?"

"The fact that you have to ask proves how dumb you can be at times," She teases, holding her hand out to him. "And the fact that it took you this long just proves it even more."

He laughs and slides the ring onto her finger. Nick cheers in the background and Sofia just giggles, not even knowing what's going on.


End file.
